Our Last Dance?
by Seddie
Summary: Tea is going away to dance school the next year in New York, she doesn't want to tell Yami because she don't want to say goodbye...what will happen between her and Yami at the schools last dance??? Yami/Tea. ((Please review!))


Seddie: Well...sorry for the wait, I was undergoing major writers block... anyway's, enjoy the story...oh yea, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**~**~**~**~**

"One, two, three, and flip." Tea did a back flip in front of Mai. "And there! That's all there is to it! Do you need me to go over it again?"

Mai's bottom eyelid quivered. "I lost you at two..."

Tea laughed. "Mai it isn't that hard."

"This comes from someone who has been dancing her whole life." Mai sniffed.

"I don't even know why your even getting nervous about the dance anyway." Tea said putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't dance..." Mai said. "And I want to make a good impression. You don't have to worry about it, your gonna be outta here next year anyway...oh...sorry." Mai saw a sad expression come across her friends face. "Do the guys know yet?"

Tea shook her head. "No...I never told them yet."

"Not even Yugi?"

"No, he's just going to tell Yami..."

Mai looked confused. "Why don't you want Yami to find out?"

Tea just looked at her.

"Oh..." Mai nodded her head. "They are going to have to find out sometime, Tea."

"I'm planning on telling them at the dance." Tea said.

"How?"

"I...I haven't gotten around to that yet." Tea said with a sigh, she sat next to Mai on the bed.

Mai hugged her friend. "I'm gonna miss you SO much. I bet the guys will too."

"See...that's why I don't want them to find out." Tea said.

"You mean you don't want Yami to find out." Mai said looking at Tea with a small, sad smirk.

Tea nodded reluctantly.

*~*

"Hey Grandpa, Yami. I'm home!" Yugi yelled coming into the Game Shop.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said from behind the counter.

"Grandpa left you in charge again?" Yugi asked walking up to his dark.

Yami nodded. "So, how was your day?"

"Great. Oh, and Tea said hi." Yugi said.

"You were speaking to her?" Yami asked, suddenly looking alert.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, she was telling me about the school dance that was coming up."

"There's a dance?"

"Yup. For the end of the school year. Its Friday night...oh yeah, Mrs. Tenshi told me to give you this..." Yugi handed Yami an envelope. "She gave one to Joey as well."

"Hmm...I won't what its for." Yami said ripping the envelope open. He read the letter slowly.

"So?" Yugi asked nearly jumping up on the counter.

"She wants me to DJ the dance with Joey..." Yami said.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Yugi said. "So, are you?"

"Is Joey?"

"You know he is." Yugi said with a grin.

"Well...I guess."

"Great!" Yugi cheered. "That way you can keep dedicating songs to Tea."

"What?!" Yami's face turned red.

"Don't keep it back!" Yugi smirked.

"Your evil." Yami said tossing the letter into the garbage.

"Ah, come on! you can say its from an anonymous sender." Yugi said. "It'll be so cool..."

"Maybe its not such a good idea for me to be DJ after all.." Yami said with a frown.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because if you keep bugging me at the dance I'll have to shove you in the cd player." Yami said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not THAT small!" Yugi said with a frown.

"Wanna see for sure?" Yami walked out from behind the counter. "I have a cd player in the back."

"Meep..." Yugi peeped and ran into the house.

Yami chuckled and went back behind the counter.

*~*

"Hmm." Tea examined the poster for the school dance. "Do they have the DJ's yet I wonder..." Tea looked down at the bottom of the poster. "DJing JOEY AND YAMI!!" Tea's face flushed. "Yami's gonna be there? Erh."

"Pretty cool, eh?" Joey asked from behind her. "This dance is gonna rock with me and Yami as the DJ's."

"I'm sure it will." Tea said turning around to face him.

"Hey, Tea I heard something from Mai that I don't really want to believe." Joey said.

Tea's stomach did a flip flop. "What was that?"

"She told me that you won't be here next year...your moving to New York to attend a dance school..." Joey said. "Is that true?"

"Um...yes?" Tea said.

"Oh...man." Joey frowned.

"Oh, Joey! Please don't let Yami know...please." Tea said.

"Don't worry...I've already given the heads up to Yugi and Tristan not to say a word."

"They know too?"

Joey nodded. "So...when are you planning to tell Yami?"

"I don't know." Tea said looking at the floor.

"You don't want him to find out, do you?"

"Exactly. But I don't know why!" Tea groaned hugging her book bag. 

"I know why, and so does everyone else besides you and Yami." Joey said, he turned and walked back to his classroom.

"Grr." Tea groaned as she followed him to the classroom.

*

The bell rang, and Tea got out her books for English class. She glanced back, Yugi and Yami were chatting quietly, and Joey and Tristan were passing notes.

'I'm leaving this...' she thought with a smile, turning back to look at her books. 'I'm gonna miss those guys....'

She scribbled lines and circles over her book. She sighed and blinked back tears, just thinking about leaving hurt her, but thinking about telling Yami hurt her even more. Why did she feel this way? She didn't know, she just didn't want to have to say goodbye to him, and to hear him say goodbye to her.

She felt a pair of eyes on her, she hated that feeling. She slowly turned her head, Yami was looking at her. She lifted her hand and gave him a small wave. He grinned and waved back slowly.

Tea turned back and looked up as the teacher walked into the classroom.

Mrs. Tenshi smiled. "Hello class, I guess you have all heard about the dance on Friday." she smiled and placed her books on the desk. "Well, this is going to be our last English class of the year."

"Bravo!" Joey said, laughter followed.

Mrs. Tenshi smiled. "Yes, I knew I could count on that kind of reaction from you, Mr. Wheeler." she frowned. "And I guess you also know this is my last year teaching you all too."

"May I say it?" Joey asked, everyone laughed. Joey looked up at Mrs. Tenshi and smirked. "We'll all miss ya Mrs. T."

"I'm sure you will." Mrs. Tenshi said with a smirk. Her eyes landed on Tea. "And it isn't only my last year here either, one of our student are leaving too."

Tea froze. She shook her head slowly, showing Mrs. Tenshi that she didn't want her to go on.

Mrs. Tenshi cleared her throat. "I'm not going to be the one to say who that may be, that student wishes to be the one to tell you all later."

Tea sighed in relief. Good ol' Mrs. Tenshi, how Tea would miss her.

**~**

Tea walked out of the school. 'Hmm...' she thought looking around, 'where's Yami?' she felt like talking to him. All through the school day she barely looked at him, it was like that everyday for about a month, she really wanted to do some 'catching up'.

She finally spotted him, he was leaving the school grounds and walking up the street.

"Oh shit." Tea ran down over the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. "Yami! Wait up!"

Yami swung around, a smile appeared across his face. "Hey, Tea."

Tea stopped in front of him. "So, I heard you were gonna be one of the DJ's for the dance."

Yami nodded. "Yeah, but I'm starting to think twice about it..." 

"Aw, why?" Tea asked. "I think you should, it'll be so cool."

"I don't know..." Yami said.

"Ah, don't be scared." Tea said with a smile. "I'll drop over with you now and I'll show you what to wear and what to do and stuff. It'll be fun."

Yami paused. 'This will be perfect...I'll be able to catch up with Tea...this is great!'

"Sure." Yami said with a smile. "That sounds great, Tea."

"Yay." Tea said with a wink, she grabbed his hand. "Come on...I already got great ideas!"

**

"Hmm....you know..." Tea tossed out a bunch of Yami's cloths in the middle of his room. "I think I found something..."

Yami sweat-dropped. "What?"

"This." Tea held up a pair of baggy black pants, a black tank-top, and a couple of spiky bracelets. "Isn't this cool?"

"Isn't that something like I wore when Yugi set us up that day..." Yami said.

Tea's blushed. "Y-yes...but I thought it looked so cool on you...and if you want I'll wear something similar."

"Um...OK." Yami said. He smiled and took the clothing from Tea and put them on his desk. "Now what?"

"I dunno." Tea said sitting down on his bed. "Um...music! What kind of music will you play?"

"I dunno."

"Sure, now, here's what you do." Tea said hauling him down on the bed beside her. "At first you have to play some rock music, then a little rap, then a little dance, then a slow song. Keep going like that."

"Damn, I think you should be the DJ with Joey, not me." Yami said with a laugh.

"Nah, I'd rather dance." Tea said.

"I'm sure you would." Yami said with a smile. "Your still into dancing are you?"

"Oh yes." Tea said. "Nothing can take me from dancing."

"I'm glad." Yami said.

"...so..." Tea looked away from him. "Um..."

"Are you hungry?" Yami asked.

"Yeah."

"OK." Yami helped Tea off the bed. "Come on...lets grab something to eat."

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

It was Friday night, and Tea had butterflies in her stomach.

"So, what are you wearing?" Mai asked from Tea's bed.

"I told Yami I was going to wear something like what he was wearing." Tea said.

"And...that would be..." Mai looked at her friend in confusion. 

"This." Tea showed Mai a pair of baggy black jeans, a black thong, a black tank-top, a spiky collar with a matching bracelet, she already had on dark eye makeup.

"And yet...everyone close to me goes Gothic..." Mai said sweat-dropping.

"That's not funny Mai." Tea grumbled. "And its NOT true....black is a nice color...and this style is comfortable and outgoing..."

"Like the two of you." Mai said with a smile.

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you and Yami are so much a like that it isn't funny." Mai said. "You should go for it with him."

"What? Are you crazy?" Tea asked. "Besides...all the girls in the school are after him. I don't have a chance."

"You mean...you'd like to?" Mai asked.

Tea sighed. "You know how I feel, Mai."

Mai nodded. "Yeah...anyway, get dressed, Tea. The dance will soon be starting!"

**

"Argh." Yami grunted as he and Joey lifted a speaker up onto a table. "Phew..." Yami sat down.

"There...that should be about...it..." Joey said looking around. His eyes then landed on Yami. "Have any idea on what music to play my Gothic friend?"

"Joey..." Yami groaned, that had been the second time Joey had called him that.((Joey and Mai share the same way of thinking...scary...lol ^^;;))

"Anyway, I'll leave the actual DJing up to you." Joey said. "I am only here to check out all the fine ladies...speaking of that...Yami do you have either date for tonight?"

"No." Yami said.

"Oh, I thought since Tea spent all day yesterday at your house you would be taking her." Joey said.

"No.." Yami said again.

"Well.." Joey gave him a sad look. "I guess its for the best...you will be heart broken in the end anyway..."

"What?" Yami looked at his friend oddly.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Joey!" Yami said sternly. "What did you say?"

"I said..." Joey's voice was muffled by his microphone. 

"Joey..."

"Oh...I think I hear people coming!" Joey said running out of the gym.

"Hey!" Yami yelled. "Gah..."

**

Music was blaring from the school when Mai and Tea arrived.

"The guys wasted no time in starting." Tea said walking towards the gym.

Mai laughed. "Yeah."

Tea and Mai entered the gym, the song In Da Club by 50 Cent was playing, and everyone was out dancing.

Tea nodded her head back and forth to the music. "This isn't bad." she said, lights from the DJ stand flashed, and smoke poured of the mist machine.

The song was over, and Yami's voice cut through the speakers. "OK, we are gonna play another hit by 50 Cent, called 21 Questions." he laughed. "Joey dedicates it to all the lovely ladies out here."

Tea and Mai laughed and took a seat at one of the tables close to the DJ stand.

"That Joey..." Mai sighed. "The real ladies man."

"Or, so he thinks." Tea laughed.

"You know, we should dance." Mai said. "Lets get right up in front of the DJ stand...it'll be fun."

Tea laughed. "OK!!"

  
  


"Hey, Yami look coming.." Joey nudged Yami in the side.

Yami looked over, he saw Mai and tea walking up to the DJ stand, and watched as they began to dance. "Oh..."

"Good view?" Joey asked.

"That's NOT funny." Yami said skipping through some CDs.

"Ah, come on, Yami. You tell me you don't like that." Joey said watching the two girls dance.

Yami looked at Tea and Mai, he had to admit, he liked it...but not as much as Joey did. He wasn't really taken by two girls dancing with each other. But it was nice to see the girls there having fun.

Yami soon found himself caught up in the swerving motion of Tea's hips, and he hated seeing her walk away when the song was over. Maybe Joey was right...

  
  


"The time is coming.." Tea gasped. "I'll soon have to tell Yami..."

Mai sighed. "Its OK, Tea..."

"No...its not." Tea said. "Mai I am really feeling it for him now...I can't stand the thought..."

"Have fun." Mai said. "Forget about it for this night."

Tea sighed. "Yeah...I guess I should."

Tea looked up at the DJ stand, she stared at Yami. She could feel her stomach turn over. How could she forget about it? It was impossible...

"Hey. They got a food table." Mai said grabbing her friends hand and dragging her over to the table lined with food.

"Grr, Mai..." Tea groaned.

"Ah, c'mon." Mai said picking up a piece of cake and handed it to Tea. "Eat, dance, have a BLAST!" Mai thought for a second. "You should dance for everyone too."

"No...I shouldn't."

"Yes you should."

"No."

"YES!"

"Mai..."

"Please?"

Tea frowned and took a bite out of the piece of cake. "I'll think about it."

"OK, well I'm going off to find some people..." Mai said walking away. "Catch you later!"

"See ya." Tea said putting the cake in the garbage can. She looked around.

"Your looking rather dark tonight." a voice said from behind.

Tea turned around to find Seto standing behind her, she scowled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk." Seto said leaning on the food table. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure." Tea said crossing her arms.

"So, I heard you are leaving us next year."

Tea's face flushed. "...yeah...."

"I also heard that you haven't told Yami yet." Seto smirked.

"S-so?!" Tea stammered.

"Why not?"

"None of your business!"

Seto kept the smug smirk across his lips. "I bet I know why."

"You know shit all." Tea snapped. "Now leave me alone." she walked away.

'That's the last person I needed to see tonight..' Tea thought.

"Tea. Come back." Seto ran after her. "Please? Hear me out...Tea!" Seto grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Seto said. He shook his head. "You know I mean no harm."

Tea sighed. "Yeah..."

At that moment, a slow song Tea didn't really recognize played.

"Hey, how about we have a last dance together?" Seto asked. "You know I'll probably miss you more than those other freaks."

Tea laughed a bit. "OK, Seto."

Tea felt a few pairs of eyes on her and Seto as they danced, she didn't like it one bit.

"You know..." Seto whispered. "I know how you feel about Yami..."

Tea's grip around Seto's neck tightened. 

Seto chuckled. "And I know how he feels about you.."

"He has no feeling for me." Tea whispered. "I'm just a silly little girl with a crush on an ancient Pharaoh...."

"No, you're a silly little girl who loves the Pharaoh with all her heart, the silly girl who is dancing with an ancient priest, and the silly girl who maybe the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's love." Seto said.

Tea looked at him, she was surprised that he could actually speak nice words like he had just done. She smiled to herself. "Seto...what exactly are you trying to tell me?" she knew, she just wanted to hear him say it.

As the song ended, and as Seto brought Tea back to the side of the gym, he smiled. "I'm saying go for it, and tell Yami the truth...your not a silly girl, Tea. You know that you love him with all your heart, I even know that."

"Don't tell me these things, Seto." Tea said stepping back from him.

"Why?"

Tea shook her head and walked away. 'I hate it when he's right.'

**

"I'm taking my break now, Joey." Yami said taking off his headphones. 

"Yeah you go on." Joey said waving his friend off.

Yami walked away from the DJ stand, he had to find Tea.

It never really too him very long, he watched as she walked out of the school and out onto the bridge. Yami followed her and opened the door. "Tea?"

"Yami." Tea said spinning around quickly.

"Are you having a good time?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Tea said. "I'm having a...blast. How about you?"

"I'm making it." Yami said with a smirk. "Its not all that fun behind the DJ stand."

"I could tell, you and Joey looked like you were going to fall asleep." Tea said with a small laugh.

"Ha, yeah." Yami said. "So...were you leaving?"

"No, I needed some air, Seto was talking me to death." Tea said sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, I watched you dance." Yami said, a small shade of red spreading across his face.

"I think everyone was." Tea said with a smirk.

"So...are you and him...?"

"NO! Dear god, no." Tea said. "Never in a millennia!"

Yami chuckled. "Sorry."

"Its OK." Tea said with a smile.

"So, what are you doing after the dance?"

"Probably going home." Tea answered looking at him.

"I see."

Tea's breath got caught up in her throat when she looked into Yami's eyes. 'This feeling.' she thought.

"Are you...OK?" Yami asked.

"Uh huh..." Tea said. "I'm fine."

"You want to go back in the school?" Yami asked. "They might be putting on a good song next... we could dance...or...you could and teach me."

Tea laughed. "OK." she followed Yami into the school.

*

A fast dance song was just starting when Yami and Tea entered the gym, it was called "Blow My Whistle."

"This is the perfect song to teach you to dance." Tea said grabbing Yami's hand and hauling him out onto the dance floor.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts, Tea." Yami said.

"Aw, c'mon." Tea said. She grabbed Yami's hand and started to dance along with the music.

Yami watched and finally got the dance steps on path. People gathered around them and started to chant: "Go, go, go, go, go, go."

"They're liking this." Tea said.

"Not as much as I am!" Yami said with a laugh.

'He's really enjoying himself.' Tea thought as the song was ending.

"OK lovers!" Joey yelled. "This one is for you!"

**Ohh ohh...  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies...**

"Care to dance again?" Yami asked.

Tea smiled and wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, while he shyly put his hands down on her hips.

This was Tea's favorite song by far, and she never wanted to dance with anyone to it besides Yami.

'This is my chance..' Yami thought, remembering the lyrics to the song. 'This will be my chance to tell Tea how I feel about her...' Yami smiled.

**I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..**

Yami looked at Tea in the eyes, the right part of the song came up, so be began to sing to her softly.

"And I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong..." he pressed his head on Tea's. "Till the day my life is through, this I promise you...this I promise you..."

Tea listened, but it wasn't to the music that was playing, she was listening to what Yami was trying to tell her...so it was her turn to show him.

"I've loved you forever, In lifetimes before...And I promise you never...Will you hurt anymore.." Tea sang softly. "I give you my word.."

"I give you my heart.." Yami cut in.

"This is a battle we've won. And with this vow, forever has now begun..." the two finished off and stopped dancing.

"Yami?" Tea looked at him.

"Shh..." Yami cooed. He lifted up Tea's chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

Tea felt her face burn, and felt her stomach flip over. The one thing she didn't actually want to happen, had happened. She had fell for Yami...and she would soon be leaving him...she hated herself.

"Yami..." Tea broke the kiss. "I...I can't..." she gently pushed herself away from him and left the gym.

"Tea..." Yami said as he watched hr walk away. "..."

*~*

Tea sobbed on Mai's shoulder on the schools front steps. Mai sighed and patted her friends back. "I'm sorry....Tea."

Tea cried even harder. "I feel so horrible..." 

"I know...I know..." Mai cooed. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What am I going to say to him now?" Tea asked looking at Mai. "Oh...I feel so lost.."

"Not as lost as Yami feels right now." Joey said walking out on the bridge.

"Joey! You didn't tell him did you?" Tea asked jumping up.

Joey shook his head. "No, Tea I never...not yet."

"Your going to?" Mai asked.

Joey nodded. "Yes, but I needed to let you know Tea, Yami loves you a lot. And I don't think its right that you keep this from him."

"But..."

"No buts, Tea. Now will I tell him or will you?"

"I will..." Tea said.

"OK, come on Mai...I'll get Yami to come out." Joey and Mai went back into the school.

Tea sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. This was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do...

  
  


"Tea?" Yami asked walking out of the school.

Tea stood up and looked at Yami. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry..." she said, tears running down her cheeks.

Yami kissed her softly on the cheek. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm leaving..." Tea said. "I-I'm going away soon...to New York...for dance school."

Yami looked at her, he didn't know what to say. "Your...your leaving?"

Tea nodded slowly. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to have to say goodbye..."

Yami brought Tea close and let her head rest against his chest. "Tea...I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yes...you are finally getting to fulfil your dream in becoming a dancer." Yami said resting his head on hers. A tear rolled down his cheek and into her hair. "I-I'm happy..."

"I...I just..." Tea sobbed. 

"I know..." Yami whispered, his voice a little shaken. "Me too..."

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

"I'll miss you guys." Tea said giving her friends one last group hug. She looked around. "Yami still isn't here..."

"Yeah...I think he hates saying goodbye as much as you do, Tea." Yugi said with a sigh.

Tea nodded. "Well...I can't wait for him any longer... my train is about to leave." she gave her friends a small wave. "We'll keep in touch...bye."

Tea made her way aboard the train and looked for a seat. There was an empty window seat next to a man wearing a brown trench-coat, and reading a newspaper.

Tea walked in front of him and sat down, she looked out the window and the train began to move. "Goodbye, Yami." Tea said with a sniff. She pressed her hand against the window.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" the man next to her asked.

Tea looked over at him, when he lowered his newspaper she stared into his dark crimson eyes intently. "Yami?! What are you doing?"

Yami smiled. "We both never wanted to say goodbye, remember?" he asked. "So...now we don't have to...I'm going with you."

"Oh, Yami." Tea kissed him, tears of joy ran down over her face. 

The two had finally found what they really wanted...and nothing could change that.

**

Seddie: So? What did you think? REVIEW!


End file.
